


Autumn Leaves

by Tulips98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulips98/pseuds/Tulips98
Summary: Lisa Westfield takes off with Harry Potter on the fateful day when he lost everything. Determined to change the future, she sets in motion a chain of events that could save the lives of all that had to die. Is the future playing a trick on her? Will Harry's new life help him bring about the same end result to his story or will he live on quietly, with no Voldemort to worry about?
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I will be the first to admit that this story was definitely not planned. Unless you count the last couple days' angry muttering filled, sharp pencil pokings as planning.
> 
> This all started with a little background for Non Omnis Moriar and scrolling through tumblr late at night. Posts upon posts of explicit and implicit abuse that Harry went through at the hands of the Dursleys, Snape, his fellow schoolmates, Voldemort and yes even Dumbledore just wouldn't leave my head up and until I realized that it wasn't just Harry.
> 
> Many beloved Characters went through some serious shitty behavious from our other beloved characters, at the end result of dying.
> 
> So, this is as much about Harry, as it is about the rest of them. Will it be a spitefic? Maybe, will it turn things about where I see they could've gone better planned? Definitely.
> 
> Growth is realizing your fave people aren't all that amazing. Growth is writing fiction about what could've gone better.
> 
> I'll stop blabbering here.
> 
> Do enjoy the following fantasy of how Harry could've been raised better if only someone had stood up to Albus Dumbledore a few times. (PS I love you Dumbles.)
> 
> Disclaimer - All Canon fodder belongs to JK Rowling. Original Content, (which will be a lot hopefully) belongs to me. All Rights Reserved.

The long, straight lane of Privet Drive had just fallen silent again. The few trees had their leaves ruffled, the hedges subtly shivering in the breeze that went by, the only witnesses to the magic that was being performed out on their streets.

The harsh _crack_ sound that echoed through them again attracted no attention, even as a few muggles jolted, but then turned over and went back to sleep.

The figure, who had just popped into being at the very end of the driveway looked about, head swiveling this way and that.

When Lisa Westfield had decided – quite impetuously – to apparate to this suburb in Surrey, she didn't know if it would be the right one or not. Unlike the magical towns that she was familiar with, muggle settlements usually looked so similar, bar if they were in a well known place which had some form of landmark.

She had no idea if this was the place she had seen.

She had no idea if she would find what she was looking for.

On top of all that, her head was splitting from the effort it took to simply apparate. Perhaps, if she just sat down a little, she could catch her breath. There was no time for that however.

Lisa had timed it a little too close. Her dreams were usually more accurate than her visions so she knew she could trust them when she closed her eyes, concentrated hard on the wooden board that she had seen the Animagus stare at and off she went, hoping against hope that when she showed up, most of the festivities would be over.

She needn't have worried though. There were no wizards or witches on this street; there was nothing remotely magical here.

And so she wondered; what possible use could it have been to leave the Boy Who Lived here, of all places?

Surely there were wizards who would bend over backwards to receive Harry Potter as a son? She hadn't seen these reasons. She didn't really know, but she could guess that Albus Dumbledore had his reasons.

She didn't really care.

Her eyes went to each porch, the lights that glimmered on them helping her see until she reached one particular house. Number 4, had a small tinny orange glow over it, just like all the houses. Unlike the other houses however, this one had a bundled bunch of blankets and sheets left on the doorstep.

Lisa's feet were moving even before she could think of her next step. She walked as close as she could to the mass of cloth, her dark cloak hiding her in the shadows that clung to corners, peering at it.

The blankets had already unfurled, the baby boy's face, neck and chest visible and exposed to the night air. The sheets didn't cover him completely, possibly from the small jerky movements of the child's feet and arms, uncomfortable on the concrete cradle it had been left to.

Lisa exhaled quickly, mind racing. Did she really intend to do this? There would be consequences, big, jarring ones. She didn't even know if the small flashes and wisps of information that she had been handed by her 'gift' were accurate. What if it was just doomsday paranoia? She had been in hiding just as all her kind, what if it had all gone into her head and caused her to think that she was meant to do this?

After all, no one had given her this duty, this responsibility, she wasn't that special. She wasn't special at all…not even in her magical heritage. She'd known that for almost a decade now, hadn't she?

So was she really planning to do this, change things, set in motion the ones that she hoped she was shown to…take on the wrath of Albus Dumbledore?

Her mind was made by the boy in front of her – button eyes scrunching and mouth parting to let out a piteous whimper.

Lisa bent down, kneeling as she fumbled with the folds of his coverings, finding the tell tale letter that she'd barely glanced at Dumbledore writing in his office and tucking in his cloak.

She hadn't managed to understand the whole of what the wise and mighty wizard had written to his spidery scrawl, only enough to write out her own letter. She was pretty sure her own letter would be a bit more reassuring to the hateful muggles than his.

She had seen this boy at the age of close to five, shunned to live under the stairs when he was big enough and her eyes had flown open, blood boiling and plan setting into stone.

She was going to raise the famous Harry Potter; the 'Boy Who Lived' as her own.

Everything after that had simply been calculated divining on her part.

She delved into the folds of her own cloak, pulling out the parchment envelope. It didn't have her name on it, only the small address to the name of Dursley family. She plucked out the letter of Dumbledore and placed them both side by side, right where the child had been placed.

Turning her attention to the still struggling infant she first placed a finger at his cheek, hoping it would recognize skin contact and start to calm down. The sun was going to rise soon enough; the farthest horizon already turning pink and orange. People would be waking up and she couldn't afford for someone to find her on this doorstep with a baby.

As she'd hoped, the baby reached for the warmth of her flesh, whining lowering into small hums and gurgles. Lisa first set to winding the baby tighter in the sheets, she could learn swaddling later. Finally, she rolled the blankets around the bundle of the now calming child. She got to her feet, head thankfully not pounding heavily anymore. She balanced the child in the cradle of her arms, holding the head carefully.

Glancing back to the letter poised for the estranged relatives of this famous boy, she sighed, once again praying to Merlin that she wasn't ruining things. But then, destiny was relative, and she could only hope to pave the child's way to his fate with as little collateral as possible.

Nobody but her seemed to care – least of all, Dumbledore.

She turned resolutely away, clutching the baby close to her chest and striding down and away from the venomous household. She knew that if she had bothered to read their auras, it would be bleeding with toxins.

No child deserved that.

At the end of the street, she turned the baby's head into her neck, feeling him nuzzle deeper into the fabric of her cloak. Gathering what rest of her courage and strength she had stored away in her heart, she spun on her feet, envisioning her - and now this child's – home.

With one last _crack_ , the street lay barren and silent and as normal as it usually was.

The only sign that something out of the ordinary had happened were the two letters, side by side, narrating two sides of a story, collected by Petunia Dursley who thankfully ripped Dumbledore's first. Her fingers shook, eyes glazed as she looked about wildly for the nephew the letter claimed to have left on her doorstep.

Her panic at the lost child only caused her to tear the second letter, the harsher one. This letter offered no apologies, no condolences for her loss. Petunia only read through it once, settling on the key phrases.

_'…I am going to raise him as my own…'_

_'…can't leave him alone with you…'_

_'…he doesn't need to be put through what is coming for him…'_

The fragile parchment was soon balled in her fist; the two reminders of her sister's world, the sister she hated, the sister who shone while she dimmed, the sister she lost were shoved into the pockets of her housecoat as her husband called for his tea, as her own son started to wail in his nursery.

There would be time to think, she cajoled. Perhaps, Petunia could take a day off of spying on her average, ordinary neighbors and read the letter again. Maybe she could sit down and make some tea when Dudley napped, and truly think about what had happened – and what could be happening to her nephew now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was supposed to work on NOM but I couldn't get this story out of my head so I am going to give it it's go till my fickle muses step in!
> 
> This chapter is mainly a filler to show Lisa in her home and how Harry's arrival will and can impact it. She's new to the whole baby thing lol.

Lisa’s sight flecked with darkness for a split second, when she apparated in the center of living room. Taking a deep and shuddering breath to steady her body, her arms tightened experimentally on the bundled babe at her chest, just to make sure he was still fine.

To her relief, the child grumbled at her too tight hold, fat fists waving to get out of the blankets now that some degree of warmth had been garnered. Lisa dare not put him down however; she knew what she had done.

She had just brought in the boy responsible for the destruction of the most evil villain in her time; news had travelled like wildfire and there was no telling when some death eater might want to get even. The child wasn’t safe anywhere, wouldn’t be if she had deduced from her visions and truth be told, Lisa herself wasn’t the most reliable of protectors.

But she’d do her best, which she was sure of.

She carefully shifted the baby around to unravel him from the blankets, dropping them on the wooden floor at her feet, and took him to the sofa, placing him carefully with his head on a cushion.

Baby Harry took a moment to open big green eyes, looking about his new surroundings and Lisa took a moment to take a few deep breaths. She raised her eyes to take a good look around her house.

The Wizarding town of Falmouth had been kind to her in the ravaged time of war. She had stumbled in this town with barely anything to her name but had been taken by the kind town Healer and his wife, childless and pining for family as they were. She had been as much a substitute of a daughter for them as they had been parents to her for the past five years, working, eating, with Mr. and Mrs. Blishen. 

The small cottage house that she lived in was now full of what she had been able to afford with your job as a librarian, assistant and mainly receptionist for Mr. Blishen’s healing facility, full of mismatched furniture and just the basics of what a witch would need to live comfortably alone.

However, it was the first breath of independence she had and she couldn’t be more grateful for the second chance she’d been given.

Now – she glanced back at the small chubby baby – she was no longer alone, she had someone who would be dependent on her in turn and she wanted her humble adobe to be suitable for her charge. Her eyes shifted to the door in the corner of the living room, leading to a second room that she had never used. It would serve as a nice nursery, she thought tiredly, eyelids drooping, and it was also big enough to become a bedroom for a growing boy…with a closet and all…

* * *

Lisa was shaken awake by a sharp kick to her knee. Jolting and sitting up, she looked around hurriedly in a panic, eyes falling to the boy she’d carelessly left in front of her on the sofa. She stared at the baby, his eyes fluttering open and close.

Well done, she scolded herself; you already left him defenseless first thing. Sighing in annoyance, she rubbed at her eyes, tired and bloodshot from all the magic she’d used today.

She didn’t want to pick up the baby first thing; worried it might be get annoyed at being held so much and getting hot. One year olds needed space to flail about, didn’t they? They needed to walk, crawl, move about…

Lisa sighed again; maybe she should ask Mr. Blishen about the baby.

The thought sent a bolt of realization through her.

She hadn’t said a word to either of the Blishen couple about what she had set out to do. They were no doubt going to be joining the celebrations of You-Know-Who`s death. The Medic House would be closed for as long as he wished, giving Lisa plenty of time to watch over the young celebrity, but what about after that?

The world would move on, and she could hardly keep the fact that she had a baby in her house, Harry Potter no less, someone who would need constant watching over, a secret.

No, she would have to let the Blishens know. But not now…

Lisa got to her feet, turning to look out the window. A pale sunlight was already streaming in, strengthening with every passing minute.

A whole night gone and no sleep…she yawned, bending down to sit up baby Potter.

Harry leaned back against the sofa, those piercing green eyes that must have seen too much already, and would see so much more meeting hers in puzzled curiosity. His head tilted when she smiled – still unable to place her in his tiny memory.

“You don’t know me, Harry. I hope you won’t mind knowing me though. I did something very impulsive very fast so I am very sorry. I couldn’t have let you go through what I saw though. Merlin,” She dropped her head on the heel of her palm. “I hope to all the powers that be that I’m not wrong, because if I am then I put you in a lot of danger.” She looked up again. “But I will care for you and I will protect you and I will love you as much as anyone can love their child.”

Harry blinked two times before breaking out in chortles, tiny teeth glistening in his mouth. Lisa knew he hadn’t understood a damn word she’d just said but the chuckles were a breaking point. She reached out to tickle his stomach with her index finger, smiling when he reached over to grab at it.

“I hope that’s enough.” She muttered.

* * *

Lisa may have not known everything that was needed to take care of a baby but she knew the basics; she knew enough from watching Mr. Blishen work with the wizard babies that were brought in for care and healing.

The first thing she did was clean Harry up. Shedding off the clothes he had to wear which had his traumatic night latched on to him, she threw them into the washing tub, the washboard and water immediately setting to work. She bathed him in the kitchen in a huge tin tub. Rubbing him dry, she dressed him in a small muggle shirt she had shrunk to his size, propping him back in the large armchair in front of the fireplace.

She had never had to use it in years, not being in the house for too long and that no one ever visited her but the Blishens who simply apparated.

“You’ll need milk.” She talked to herself, making notes as to what the baby would need. She had already put clothes and nappies on the list. She reached into the muggle refrigerator she had purchased, finding its ability to chill food so much better than having to wave her wand all the time.

Muggle contraptions and advancements saved her from having to use too much energy on magic, and also gave her the comfort of appearing normal. The bills that came were easily sorted; she didn’t spend any money on herself.

Keeping an eye on the boy who was now sidling off the chair, using its arms to half lift and half crawl himself around, she decided to use magic instead of the heater. Her wand waved over the bottle, bare wisps of heat warming the milk enough for a baby’s mouth and she poured it into a chipped mug, noting to get baby equipment as well.

“I know what I’m doing.” She said out loud, just to comfort herself. She could have easily conjured up whatever she needed but it would’ve sucked up the last bout of strength that she was stubbornly holding on to. She didn’t think it would be very well to pass out with the baby roaming about.

After feeding and washing Harry, she sat in her armchair, watching as Harry – now crawling too fast – made his way from the small office to the kitchen and back, getting used to the space. Lisa’s eyes went back to the door of the second room.

She got up, blinking to clear the haze of exhaustion from her eyes and picked up Harry, scooping him into her arms to carry him inside the room.

The door stuck a little from disuse but she managed to push it open, examining the room critically.

It wasn’t too big, but not very small either. There was a nice closet, big windows…the walls were bare but she was sure she could use enough magic to decorate it. She’d have to take it slow for renovation magic but she was capable enough for it.

“This is going to be your room, Harry.” Lisa put him down, Harry immediately crawling to the windows to where the light poured in.

This was better than the mice and spiders he’d have to live with under the crumbling stairs, Lisa thought bitterly.

* * *

The day passed too slowly for Lisa, coming to an end almost as if it wanted to see how far she could stretch. It was still too early to take him anywhere out, she thought, checking her baby sustaining goods sadly. Asking someone to babysit, even Mrs. Blishen was out of the question and she didn’t want to take Harry to the muggle supermarket just yet.

Lisa had spent the better part of the evening swinging Harry on the small swing set on her porch, the baby tiring from crawling about and no doubt finally feeling the events of last night. He curled up against Lisa’s neck, his warmth providing some small comfort to Lisa.

Day one and he’s still breathing, she thought to herself pensively, walking inside the house and sealing the door behind her. The spell burned its way up her arm, momentarily turning it to lead.

Her mouth pinched at the numbness, her hand loosing grip on her wand before she brought out the blanket Harry had been wrapped in from the living room closet. Swaddling him in again, she placed him in her bed, tucking in pillows on either side of him just in case he decided to roll over.

There was nothing else to do, she thought backing away while watching the child. She couldn’t last more days like this. she would have to go out, get food, earn money to take care of both herself and Harry. She’d have to tell someone.

But how could she do that without word getting out?

There was also no way she’d be able to protect Harry singlehandedly if they came. She was absolutely not a dueler – especially not when her magic refused to come into use properly. Her powers had failed her long ago.

The cogs of her brain rolled; similar to when she’d wake up from dreams of the boy and his fate, staring at the ceiling and planning ways to steer the future clear.

Moving to her desk, she rummaged for parchment and a crushed quill, the small bottle of ink smudging her fingers as she dipped the tip in, placing it hesitatingly at start of the paper.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

She stopped, bottom lip tugging into her teeth, thinking about how to frame the letter. There was so much she knew, that she was sure he knew as well, but he had his reasons and she was only hindering him.

How well would he take this letter?

_You don’t know me. My name is Lisa Westfield and the Boy Who Lived; is with me right now. Please listen to what I have to say…_

She wrote out what she had done and was able to do as clearly as she could, requesting a face to face meeting as she couldn’t put everything about the current situation into a letter.

She would have to get an owl, she thought to send letters. One quick glance at the sleeping baby, she walked to the pantry, opening the door and peering at the numerous jars on the shelves. She found floo powder at the very top of the shelf, dusty and cobwebbed. Undoing the lid, she carried it to the unused fireplace, sprinkling the glittering ash like powder onto the grate.

In seconds, roaring green fire filled the fireplace, but there was no heat, no smoke from the flames, simply waiting for a passenger.

“Um, could you send this letter? Headmaster Dumbledore’s office, Hogwarts,” she dropped the parchment into the fire. Instead of burning the sheet into a crisp, the fireplace burned brighter, absorbing the letter completely before dying out, leaving behind a cold, empty grate again.

Lisa exhaled from her mouth.

There, now she’d have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum Bum Bum! Like I said, filler chapter...and way too early. Sorry for that.
> 
> At least the next chapter is going to be more plot filled.
> 
> Next up: Dumbledore comes in to pay a visit, Lisa's backstory is discussed more, oh and yes, there will be an obstruction to wrongful imprisonment. I've said too much lol.
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I'm back with another chapter! I just can't get this story out of my head!
> 
> I just totally am so smitten with Lisa at the moment. It's insaaaaneee. Plus, I'm eager to get to the rest of the characters!
> 
> There's some bare background or foreshadowing for Lisa in this chapter and Dumbledore's here! Hopefully I made the arguments believable!

There was panic in the air.

Lisa couldn't see through the thick, deep haze of vermillion that choked her throat, blocked her airways and watered her eyes. There was something hard underneath her knees, too rough and uneven to be cement and her elbows felt wet. Hair flew into her face and she couldn't use her hands to push it back, instead dropping her head against the rough surface she was prostrate upon and begged for an end.

However, even though she couldn't see, her ears worked just fine. There were soft gurgles echoing around her, coos and breathy grumbles that made her head rise even through the overwhelming red haze.

She turned further to where she could hear the sounds from and then with as much strength as she could gather, she opened her eyes.

Light abruptly flooded her sight, streaming in easily from the windows she had forgotten to draw curtains across. Blinking in confusion at the safe environment she had woken up in, her head whirling from whatever her prophetic dream had left in her, she closed her eyes, each vision she had ever had crystal clear.

Only this time, her memory fogged – unable to recall anything she'd seen but the crimson that had painted across her eye range. Whatever she'd seen, there was nothing she could do about it now. It had probably already happened, it was past.

So Lisa opened her eyes again to turn to face what had wakened her up.

* * *

Last night after watching the fireplace remain empty for about an hour or so, she had retired back to her bedroom; curling up on one end of her bed, while baby Harry continued to rest up from an eventful day of his life.

But now it seemed that he was ready to wake and go about his day. Big green eyes stared up at her as he shook his fist, seemingly entranced by his fingers. Lisa sat up, heel of her palms digging into eyes which she knew were bloodshot. Each vision filled dream she had gave her those, making her look perpetually exhausted.

Almost half of the time, she _was_ exhausted too.

Harry cooed something again, almost a word she couldn't make out.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." She patted her knees, sliding Harry from his position between her pillows to place him gently on his feet. Harry teetered for a second, grabbing the edge of the bed as he began to totter ahead as she went and opened the bedroom door, so he could go where he pleased.

Lisa followed the baby to where he dropped to crawl to the armchair again, climbing onto it by paddling his small feet. She smiled; he seemed to like the huge armchair for some reason, she thought when her eyes fell to the grate again, and the addition in it jolting her into movement.

She reached into the fireplace to extract the envelope, definitely not hers this time as the writing on it was one she had seen once before, on the letter left for Petunia Dursley.

She jammed her fingers into the fold, ripping it in half to see a simple note card in it.

Tomorrow at noon

* * *

Lisa had hurried about the house, dropping the note card in the desk drawer of her office.

Dumbledore had actually replied to her. He was going to come for her at noon. She had only two hours or so remaining and she doubted Dumbledore was a tardy man.

She brushed her teeth, cleaned up both her and Harry and put him in another pair of clothes she had shrunk. Today was the day. She _had_ to go out and get some things for Harry _today_. She also had to tell the Blishens today.

That was if Dumbledore didn't kill her and take Harry back to the Dursleys.

She debated if she wanted to leave Harry in the bedroom, if she wanted him in the same room. Lisa had already engaged the child with a multitude of spoons, letting him whack the metal against every surface he could find. She ultimately decided against it. Having Harry in the same room might guarantee her safety, hoping Dumbledore wouldn't resort to violence in the presence of a baby boy.

So at twelve noon exact, she placed Harry down in the armchair, moving it further to the center of the room where he would be clear sight and dumped his play spoons in his lap, sitting on the sofa to wait.

She didn't have to wait long.

As she had presumed, Dumbledore arrived right on time. With the last chime of the clock's twelfth strike, the fireplace burned alive, green flames rising high into the chimney.

Lisa got to her feet, barely making out the silhouette of the man who materialized in her home.

Backing away when he stepped forward, Lisa Westfield finally found herself face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

She had always heard tales, of a great wizard, as aged as wisdom itself, with solutions for every problem wizard folk could have.

She had seen this man, blearily though it had been in her dreams and visions. She hadn't been underwhelmed.

And now, she wasn't disappointed.

He wore a pale blue set of robes, pure white beard and hair tucked into the slender gold belt at his waist. The pointed blue hat atop his head was trimmed with similar filigree. His hands were clasped at the front, a calm, benign look on his face. All in all, he didn't look as if he was going to be pulling out his wand at all.

Lisa didn't move at first, her hands tense at her sides.

Dumbledore blinked slowly, as if getting rid of the dizziness Flooing usually leaves and then his eyes fixed on her.

* * *

He didn't curse her, first hand.

Instead, a small smile graced his lined face – almost too young looking for his age.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore. I presume you're Miss Lisa Westfield?" He asked.

"Yes," She said after a second, reaching forward to offer him her hand. The old wizard shook it lightly before his eyes studied her, some of the benignity gone from those twinkling blue eyes. "I, of course, have heard of you."

"Then you have me at a disadvantage my dear, because I have no idea who you are." Dumbledore glanced to his side, where he could see Harry Potter busily playing with some spoons – big and small – entranced by the shiny sheen on them. "And why you thought it fit to take Harry Potter and disappear, and then contacting me about it."

Lisa didn't say anything, hesitating when the man moved away from her towards the baby. "He's not harmed. He's healthy, clean, wearing new clothes, and seems comfortable. Dare I say your intention was to give him over to the Death Eaters but you had a change of heart?"

"Of course not," Lisa scowled, following Dumbledore to stand at the other side of Harry. "I brought him here to protect him."

He simply stared at her.

"From the muggles where you left him," Lisa finished.

"Forgive me, dear, but Harry Potter was best protected where I left him at the Dursley household."

"No, he wouldn't be."

"My dear, there are charms, spells, to see to his safety." He turned to look at her. "I can see you have the child's better interests at heart. I do as well; I have invoked powerful, ancient magic to watch over Harry Potter…but only if he stays with Petunia Dursley. So you see; he will have to go back."

"He wouldn't be safe there. He would be tormented every day. He would be abused, unwanted – unloved." Unwilling, her hand went to the crook of her elbow. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Dumbledore eyeing her and the gesture so she quickly dropped her arm.

"You cannot possibly know that."

"You read my letter. You know what I am." She said simply.

"I'm sorry to say this, but in my experience…Seers haven't been very…accurate about much that happens."

"I'm not like that. I have been having dreams and visions about this boy from well before He Who Must Not Be Named made the choice to seek him out. I refuse to believe that I have been led astray by the Fates so cruelly."

Dumbledore didn't say anything to that. Instead he glanced between Lisa's postures – hovering over the child, to the baby itself.

"He cannot stay here. You must see reason – if you've been seeing his future. There is a reason why he was not put in a Wizarding household, in a Wizarding settlement. It is much too dangerous for him."

Dumbledore was putting as much emphasis as he could in his words. Lisa almost smiled at the genuine desperation she heard in his voice. She looked away from Dumbledore, down to where Harry had discarded the spoons to stand up in the armchair, looking curiously at Dumbledore in his bright robes. His eyes darted from Lisa to the old man quickly, as if sensing the current of the conversation.

Normally, she'd have listened. She had heard great things about Dumbledore – nobody in the Wizarding world mistrusted him. Nobody disobeyed him. These things were enough for Lisa to close her eyes and follow blindly – usually, when she couldn't be bothered.

Now, however, she _was_ bothered. She hadn't been plagued by perpetual visions and dreams to just turn a blind eye now. She hadn't suffered fatigue and more magic than she had had to in years to just succumb to a honey tongued man now. She had committed herself to this one child.

If she had rebutted You-Know-Who, she could rebuke Albus Dumbledore as well.

"What did you do? Why do you think a muggle house is the best for him?" Lisa countered.

This time he hesitated, looking almost reluctant. "Lily and James Potter sacrificed themselves for their son. That is the tale told about the child. What they don't know, is that Lily cast herself between Voldemort's wand and her son, thus becoming a shield. Her very life essence, her sacrifice is centered on her boy, becoming a very powerful protection that bars the Dark Lord and his followers from hurting him."

He sat down on to her sofa, looking grim. "The only way to make sure the magic protects him is to raise a ward where her protection tethers to a location or a person."

"You used blood magic. So Lily Potter's only blood relation is the tether." Lisa said bluntly, finally.

"Yes, I did." Dumbledore didn't argue.

Lisa could have laughed at the sick irony. "Some say you are above dark magic, Professor. In my knowledge, blood magic is pretty dark stuff."

There was a quick twitch to his lips. "Some things are necessary for the Greater Good, Miss Westfield. I have used a blood spell only once before; this time I used it to protect a young child."

"What about the concern of growing up in a Wizarding household?"

"A child growing up with the idea of celebrity in his head is bound to become arrogant."

"So, you're okay with him being put under the stairs with mice and spiders so he doesn't become arrogant? You're okay with him not being fed, not having proper clothes, a bed, and an education, for the sake of his ego remaining small?" Lisa was getting angry now. She swallowed the collected saliva at the back of her throat to calm down.

Dumbledore was getting to his feet when Lisa spoke again. "If you've used blood magic before you know it is not infallible, I suppose?"

There was silence and for the first time since he stepped into the room, Lisa could detect displeasure at having his methods questioned. "I am aware yes."

"Since death eaters are under too much heat for their crimes, and with no master to save them, why would you be worried about anyone wanting to harm the boy, especially when doing so would land them in boiling hot water?"

"Most of the fanatics don't care about that." Dumbledore sighed. "A group of death eaters were just caught torturing a pureblood couple – who were aurors, for information. They are now being treated at St. Mungo's. They have a son too, a child the same age as Harry."

Lisa couldn't bring herself to look scared. Even though her mind raced, picturing scenarios to what she'd been told horrified at what would happen if she was caught, she couldn't turn back now – not at the cost of Harry being taken back to that hell hole.

"I am…willing to take Harry to Privet Drive, just enough so that the magic invoked from Lily and Petunia's blood remains potent professor," she finally relented. "But he is not going to live with them."

"What will you do with him here, all alone? You work, I suppose? Who will you trust to watch him in the time when you are unable to? He will be vulnerable."

"Like I said, I am willing to let him visit his aunt if she agrees to protect her only nephew. Also, she cannot be the only one who will be willing to watch the boy. James and Lily Potter had to be popular."

Minutes passed as Dumbledore and Lisa stared at each other, both unwilling to give up to the other. It was clear Lisa had thought of every circumstance that Dumbledore might try to use to get her to let him take Harry to the Dursleys. Also she never held eye contact long enough for him to be able to broach into her mind, eyes darting around or down to the baby just enough times to not seem rude or very aware of his abilities.

It irked him somehow but he couldn't find anything dangerous about the woman – at least not right now.

"No, they were very popular, yes. They had friends, good friends. One of them betrayed them – which is how Voldemort found them." Dumbledore finally said, letting her peak at his deck just enough.

"Yes, I was worried about that. No sensible person should use their friends as Secret Keepers, no matter how trust worthy they are."

There was a pensive look on her face, Dumbledore zoned in on it. "You seem well aware of our circumstances for someone who is not a member of the Order of Phoenix."

Lisa looked at him in the eye again, smiling wryly. "Like I said, Professor, I've been watching the boy very carefully."

Dumbledore tugged a hand through his beard, fingers slipping briefly into his long sleeves that had Lisa twitching just so but he gave up, sighing. "I see that I cannot change your mind. You are excitable about the child, passionate about his safety and I cannot fault you for that. However, you can see why I cannot just let him be with you, I hope. I will notify a few…trusted people in the order about the change in the circumstances. Also, they will be making sure the child visits Petunia Dursley as much as is needed to keep the blood wards up around him."

Lisa didn't have to be a genius to detect the subtle threat in his tone. "Understood," She nodded.

Dumbledore hovered near the fireplace, eyes now trained on the boy who had returned to his spoons.

"I will send a certain Mr. Remus Lupin here, first thing tomorrow – at this time. He will want to see the boy himself."

Lisa shrugged. "Is he Harry's godfather? I think I saw him having one."

Dumbledore hesitated. "…no; that would be Sirius Black. And Sirius Black will not be visiting the boy anytime soon."

For the first time since he had stepped into the room, Dumbledore saw Lisa looking disconcerted. "Why not?"

"Because he was the one who betrayed his best friends; he killed another friend of theirs, Peter Pettigrew last night…along with twelve muggles. He was arrested very early this morning; he is going to be sent to Azkaban."

For a very brief second, Lisa wavered, thinking back to her dream; the haze of red – the choking, the overwhelming heat…but more importantly – the confusion and panic.

She didn't know what possessed her to say it. She wasn't even sure she had seen him – this Sirius Black. She only knew a vague figure that resembled him, seen from Harry's eyes.

Tall, Shaggy black hair, a crinkly smile that beamed bright for the young child was all she had seen. So when she opened her mouth again, her words were astonishing to both her and Dumbledore.

"That's not true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And bum bum bum!
> 
> Where do we go from here? 
> 
> Please share some love if you like it! Until next time!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! I'm back!
> 
> A little addition; reading back, I noticed that the story might seem a little disjointed so from now I will be putting dates up to make it easier for you to understand what is happening when!
> 
> Lisa was born in the year 1960, so she is 21.

**5 November, 1981**

Lisa heaved a huge sigh that lifted her shoulders and left her sagging after exhalation. It was finally done – Harry's room. She hadn't expended as much effort as she had in decorating all of her home than she had done for this one room.

Much of it was simple – dependent on how much she earned and had saved – but it was stimulating enough for a growing child.

She had opted for wallpaper, instead of the standard paint at the local muggle hardware store. Little Harry, who had accompanied her had settled on a white one with alphabets and animals strewn across it and she had used magic to put it up.

She had put in a small, low bed, a table, an armchair and a dresser. The closet had been cleaned out. The most important thing was Harry was ecstatic.

He was happy to crawl or stumble from the chair to the dresser to then climb on the bed, standing shakily on the mattress to look out the double windows. Lisa smiled to herself. Her muggle savings had taken a hit but she was glad she had had the forethought of converting a part of her galleons into muggle money. After all, who knew when they had to disappear off the radar and slip into muggle world?

None of her preparation for her visions had gone to waste for now. She hoped her good luck didn't run out.

She sat down in the chair in Harry's room, allowing him to sprawl out on the owl rug she'd splurged on with a few toys she'd barely been able to afford. She would have to go back to work soon, she thought idly, and start to make up a stash of muggle savings again.

* * *

Lisa's conversation with Dumbledore had gone as well as she could've hoped for. He hadn't ended up hurling curses at her and she had maintained her cool, somewhat indifferent persona nicely – even if internally she was screaming for help.

As benign as the old man had been, the underlying aura of power and magic had crackled her sensibilities long after he was gone. Even if he hadn't been one of the wisest men of the world – you didn't want him as your enemy. She had been both thrilled and terrified in her presence and having Harry sitting in that armchair, provided more than just physical safety to her. It gave her something to ground herself with.

_"That's not true."_

_"Pardon," Dumbledore blinked._

_"That…that can't be true…he – he wouldn't." She was stammering, yes she was aware. She was also talking about something she had no more of knowledge than a gut instinct for. After all, it was Harry Potter her visions had fixated upon. Sirius Black was simply a satellite. She had paid him about as much mind as she had James and Lily._

_"Did you know him?" Dumbledore's arching eyebrows were disbelieving now and she couldn't blame him._

_"No…but I have seen him – in visions of him." She nodded at Harry. "There is something amiss here."_

_"Forgive me dear, but seeing someone in a vision hardly gives one true insight to a person. I don't think even James knew what lay in Sirius's heart."_

_"Do you believe he – he did what you said?"_

_Dumbledore finally hesitated before looking over her shoulder._

_"Once, I knew a person…I thought I knew them…but they turned out to be a stranger to me. I would not put it past me to be wrong again."_

_Lisa didn't have anything to say to that. Truth be told, she didn't even know why she was insisting about this. What did it matter?_

_"So, he will be sent to Azkaban…without a trial?"_

_"The head of the Aurors, Barty Crouch, refuses to allow the man who killed James and Lily and these muggles a trial."_

_"And, there is nothing that can be done?"_

_Perhaps there was something in her eyes, because Dumbledore gave her a dry smile. "My influence stretches only so far, Miss Westfield. I cannot have Sirius acquitted."_

_"But you can get him a trial…I – I did have a vision, just before you arrived, sir. I might not always know what is meant to happen, but I cannot ignore instinct – at least not the ones supported by my gift."_

_Dumbledore continued to stare at her. "You ask me for a lot, Miss Westfield. What will you offer me in return for this trial?"_

_It was Lisa's turn to narrow her eyes. "I will take Harry to Petunia Dursley, remember? Might as well, give her a look-see and start this blood ward thing."_

_It was clear Dumbledore hadn't expected her to lay out her terms thusly, but he bowed nonetheless, stepping into the fireplace._

_"Remember, Remus Lupin will be here to see him tomorrow." He reminded her before green flames engulfed him again and the house was silent._

_Lisa picked up Harry even before the last lick of fire had died down, her head bowing over the boy's._

_It was over, she thought to herself. She had negotiated with the best negotiator in the world and came out victorious, if not a little shaken._

_Moving to sit on the sofa, she thought back to the hazy films of memories that had offered her glimpses to the man she had just asked to be granted a fair trial._

_She had no idea if Dumbledore would be able to manage a 'fair' trial. A trial yes, but had she really saved this mysterious Godfather who had a huge target painted upon his back?_

_No sooner had she sat down, that Harry started to fidget. He stretched his little body and curled it, an effort to squirm free and Lisa couldn't hold him. Letting him slide out of her hands, he retreated back to the armchair – and his spoons._

_Hands hanging over her knees, absent eyes glazing over the small child in her house, Lisa wondered how much she could interfere…before she drew attention to herself…before someone took notice._

* * *

Lisa's attention was broken by Harry, who had shifted towards her, a small toy bear handed to her. She smiled widely at the boy; taking the bear and making it wave for him. Harry naturally seemed entertained, letting out a guffaw as he clapped.

She gave the bear back to the playing boy, still smiling at how much the child had changed from how she'd found him nearly a week ago.

Of course…the change wasn't completely happy…

* * *

_When Lisa waited for the arrival of one Remus Lupin, she wasn't sure if she should've been waiting for an entrance in her fireplace or a man to simply apparate in her living room._

_Of course, she did have the choice of placing wards around her home, but those spells were strenuous and she didn't have nearly as much strength to manage them. She supposed, she would have to study up and learn to cast them now…if she wanted to be an apt guardian for Harry Potter._

_So while her second bottle of milk cooled in the fridge, she offered the first one to the nestling one year old._

_All this entertainment had stopped her going shopping but she couldn't put it off for long. She had to tell the Blishens today, and then take Harry to the Dursley home soon, unless she wanted Dumbledore or one of the Orders to show up at her home._

_She would stop at Diagon Alley on the way back that day._

_The knock that came at her door made her flinch hard, eyes wide and glancing wildly at the door and to her bedroom. Raising her wand, she approached the window first, seeing the man who stood at her threshold._

_She didn't quite remember him from her visions, but she doubted a death eater would bother with knocking._

_However, she still aimed her wand at Harry, casting a small but swift disillusionment charm on the baby before she slowly opened the door._

_"Hello, are you Miss Lisa, by any chance?"_

_The man in front of her seemed to have aged too quickly in a short span of time. His caramel brown hair was already thinning, his skin looked sallow and there were lines around his mouth and eyes that weren't supposed to be on a twenty year old._

_"I am; and you are…?"_

_"My name is Remus. I believe Professor Dumbledore told you I'd be coming."_

_Lisa let the door open a bit more. Remus Lupin had his hands buried in his pockets but he removed them to raise them in a show of his being unarmed._

_"He did. Although I didn't expect a wizard to walk,"_

_Remus finally offered her an uncomfortable smile._

_"I didn't want to take any chances. I also didn't know if there would be any warding that would prevent me to enter."_

_Lisa stared at the man, gauging his appearance for a few more seconds before she backed away from the doorway, letting him to come into her house. She waved her wand briefly, the disillusionment charm dissipating from Harry who had by now moved to the dining table, standing with one hand on the table leg._

_He turned his head at the new person and Lisa watched both their faces change._

_Remus's crumpled with emotion, eyes glistening as he took a few quick steps in the child's direction. Harry crossed the rest of it, a shrill wail of joy echoed._

_"Moony!" He shrieked._

_Small arms were thrown around Lupin's neck and Lisa watched quietly a reunion that would've nearly moved her to tears as well. She withdrew to the kitchen, giving them some time as she set the kettle for some tea._

_"Moony, mama!"_

_Lisa winced immediately. Harry had mercifully not asked for his parents for the two days she had had him and she had put it down to the ignorance of what had happened to him. Now, a familiar face was enough for him to remember._

_What was going to happen?_

_"Err…no, mate, mama isn't here right now."_

_"Dada!"_

_"No…he's not here either."_

_Lisa didn't have to turn about to detect the catch in Lupin's voice and she wondered if the child would ask for his godfather next. Thankfully, the baby fell silent and when she turned to offer Remus the cup of tea, he was standing with Harry nestled against him, eyes out the window._

_"I…I suppose I must thank you." He said when Lisa had placed the cup in front of him on the table._

_She smiled._

_"I was expecting some curses or hexes to fly my way, not thanks."_

_Lupin turned to look at her._

_"I had known Lily for almost all my life. I know what her sister was like. I cannot imagine Harry's life would've been pleasant living with her. Instead you brought him, kept him happy and safe. That warrants thanks."_

_Lisa crossed her arms._

_"If you knew what Petunia Dursley is like, why didn't you tell Dumbledore?"_

_Lupin's eyes flickered with pain and guilt. "I…didn't have any choice. I was…" He gulped but Lisa had already waved a hand._

_"It's not my business to know. My priority is Harry and I will be honest. I did agree to let Harry visit his aunt to keep the blood protection spell Dumbledore did up. I cannot watch Harry all the time and I need someone's help."_

_"I will try to help as much as I can. It's not like I can do anything else." Lupin patted Harry's back, before setting him down and picking up the tea._

_"I'm glad. You can start by coming with me to my employers and extended family. I need to tell them about what I've done."_

* * *

Harry, in all his innocence, must've sensed the tension that revolved Lupin's shoulders at the mention of his parents because the trip to the Blishens' house was spent with him completely silent.

Charlus and Helen Blishen was an old couple of fifty and so years, having spent the better part of their youth travelling and learning various obscure healing magic and herbs. Charlus Blishen was one of the highest sought after Healer and he frequently visited St. Mungo's for work. Lisa had trained in her work especially under his wife, the older man having found her early on in a devastated state.

She had been sort of adopted by them, though no one mentioned the reasons as to why she had been the way she was when they came across her. She liked to keep it like that.

When Helen had opened her door to see you on her threshold with a man to her side and a baby in his arms, she hadn't been as shocked as she was to learn of what Lisa had done.

Helen Blishen was absolutely beside herself to learn the reason why Lisa had looked so sickly and exhausted because she had been planning this insane rescue. Charlus – a bit more complacent, quietly took Remus and Harry aside while his wife took Lisa apart. They could hear his low gritty voice, reminiscing about Fleamont and Euphemia Potter while Remus kept glancing at Lisa's contrite figure in concern.

Finally, once the tirade was over, Mrs. Blishen wrapped two warm arms around Lisa's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Silly child, you must've been so brave to go against Albus Dumbledore."

"I couldn't let him go through…"

Helen smiled sadly, patting Lisa's cheek.

"I understand child, but you must tell Charlus and me such things. Your impulse could've gotten you severely injured – or worse."

Lisa sniffled but nodded, feeling the evening's chill set in.

Charlus came into the room cautiously, waving a wand to have the fireplace blaze to life.

"Let's have dinner." He said hastily, cutting a gaze to Remus. "And you're staying the night; we can go shopping for the baby tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a little easter egg in the chapter! Tell me if you found it!

**Author's Note:**

> There.
> 
> About a thousand words of pure outrage filled more of my blathering.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Please do let me know if I should continue.


End file.
